Long Way Down
by JustAmazing
Summary: Rachel Berry is taking everything from Quinn Fabray. Her cheerio spot, her boyfriends heart, her friend's attention. Quinn is raging with anger, and Rachel is being pulled in two directions. She'll have to make a choice...not just pertaining to glee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea came from…well us. And a little help, sorry to say. But we made it completely not the same I swear. Just the cheerleading part was helpful. Anyway, this is what happens when Rachel Berry is put on the cheerleading squad to replace Quinn Fabray. P.S- football and sports in general are not my thing. I have no clue how to explain this stuff. I could say that puck got a 'goal' and not realize my mistake XD**

"We're going to suck without Quinn!" Brittney exclaimed plopping down in a chair next to Mike.

"Babe. Relax." He said to her.

"I'm really sorry guys." Quinn said looking down at the floor.

"Come on, sweetie. It's not your fault." Finn said.

"Yeah. It's Finn's! You and your stupid sperm." Santana said then threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head where the paper hit.

"Guys! Stop fighting. We have to think of a way to get through the rest of the season without Quinn." Brittney said rolling her eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Santana asked looking to Brittney.

"Why do I have to think of every thing?" Brittney asked rolling her eyes. Just then Rachel bounced in with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Greetings fellow glee clubbers!" Rachel said waving to them energetically. Kurt looked to Mercedes.

"I just don't get it. She's like this all day, everyday. Do you give her espresso while I'm not looking?" He asked Mercedes, who shook her head.

"Boy. I'm not crazy." She said as they watched Rachel move chairs around.

"Maybe this will get a little bit of her energy out. Rach! Come on let's dance!" Kurt screamed to her.

Rachel turned around. "I don't really feel like right now. I have to finish with these chairs." She said then skipped back to the table. Kurt shook his head.

"Think she'll crash anytime soon?" Mercedes asked.

"Right after Glee." Kurt nodded.

"You wanna bet?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded.

"20 bucks?"

"You got it. Anybody else want in?" Kurt asked.

"No, that's okay." Finn said. Everyone else nodded. Quinn sighed then looked at her watch.

"Come on, Finn. We have an OBGYN appointment." Quinn said. Finn nodded and gathered up his and Quinn's stuff.

"See you guys later." He said then waved. "Bye!" Mike and Matt called. Santana watched as Quinn exited the room and got up and scuffled over to Brittney.

"I have an idea. Now just hear me out." Santana said.

"Okay?" Brittney said a little unsure.

"Look, I know that glee freak is a little bit out there but look at her. She has so much energy. She's our only chance." Santana said. Brittney looked from Santana to Rachel and back.

"Your right." She said nodding. Santana looked at her. "Okay. We'll talk to Sue about it right after Glee." She said then went back to her seat.

Puck walked in and looked around. 'Brainless jock, brainless jock, brainless cheerleader, ugh Santana, Beyonce, Aretha and zippy. Which one should I talk to?' He thought to himself as he watched Rachel zip around. He set his stuff down and went over to Rachel.

"Hey Berry." He said making her stop for a second.

"Noah." She said. Since they broke up they hadn't been on the best of terms.

"How are you?" He asked trying to be polite.

"Fine. And yourself?" She asked. Puck nodded.

"I'm good."

"How's your mother?" She asked. Puck and Rachel had known each other since pre-school, and Puck's mother used to work for one of Rachel's fathers.

"She's good. I'll tell her you said hi." Puck said.

"Thank you." She said then started to zip around. Artie and Tina came in and stopped when they saw Rachel zipping around.

"Alright. Who gave her coffee?" Artie asked.

"S-s-s-eriously. She's z-z-z-ipping around." Tina said watching her.

"No one! That's what's so weird!" Kurt said sitting in a chair. Brittney smiled to Santana. "Your right. She's perfect." Brittney said.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"For what?" Matt asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay. We have an idea. You can not tell anyone." Santana said then told them her plan. Matt and Mike exchanged looks. "Uhmm…are you guys sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked. "It's the best shot we've got." Brittney shrugged.

"Alright guys! Let's start work…Where's Quinn and Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked coming into the auditorium.

"Quinn had a doctor's appointment." Santana said.

"Okay, so…Puck you lead with Rachel for today." He said as the two got up in front of the room. Glee club came and passed. As Mr. Schuester was leaving, everyone else was packing up.

"I am so tired." Rachel moaned sitting in a chair. "Yes! You owe me!" Kurt exclaimed to Mercedes.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet!" Mercedes said, making Puck chuckle.

"Come on. Let's go." Kurt said.

"I don't wanna get up." Rachel whined.

"If you don't get up, we're going to Starbucks without you." Kurt threatened.

"Okay. I'm up. I'm up." She said standing up. Puck smiled as the 4 walked out of the room, with Artie rolling behind them. He laughed to himself and walked out with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Brittney looked to Santana who nodded. "Ready?" Santana asked. Brittney nodded. "Yep. Let's do it." Brittney said then grabbed her bag and walked with Santana to Sue's office.

"Ms. Sylvester?" Santana said knocking on her office door lightly.

"Come in girls." She said then they sat down.

"We have a way that we could save cheerio's for the rest of the season." Santana said. Sue looked up.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Rachel Berry." Brittney said.

"What about her?"

"Well, she's energetic, and we all know she can dance. She's our only chance, Ms. Sylvester." Santana said.

"Did you talk to Berry about this?" Sue asked.

"Well no. But, don't worry. She'll be fine with it." Santana smiled. The next morning Finn was at Mike's locker with Matt. "So, apparently the cheerio's are going to have a new member." Matt smiled as Mike closed his locker and they all started to walk.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Finn asked.

"Rachel Berry." Mike said. Finn started at the two wide eyed.

"Rachel? Funny guys." He said then laughed. The two looked at him. "Wait. Your not kidding are you?" He asked. Mike and Matt shook they're heads. "Oh my god. You can not tell Quinn!" He exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked from behind them. "That…Finn wants to name the baby Drizzle." Mike said covering. "I knew that!" Quinn said rolling her eyes and laughing slightly.

"Come on Finn. We gotta get to class." She said. Finn nodded then walked away with Quinn. "Hey Berry!" Santana called to her, Brittney following close behind. Rachel spun around.

"Hello ladies, lovely morning isn't it?" She asked smiling.

"Rachel, we need a favor." Brittney said.

"If I can help. Of course." Rachel said to the two of them. "We need you to join cheerios." Santana said.

"Well, uhmm..I don't know about that." Rachel said closing her locker slowly. "Please Rachel. We need you. And it's only for a couple of more games." Brittney said. "With Quinn gone we need someone as good, and as much as I hate to admit it, that's you." Santana said.

Rachel looked between the two and saw that they were desperate. "Okay." Rachel sighed.

"Thank you! Meet us in the gym after school, we'll fill you in." Brittney smiled then the two walked away. Rachel drew in a deep breath and walked right into a strong chest. She looked up to see Puck. "Oh, hello Noah." She said.

"Hey Rachel." Puck smiled. "What were you, Santana, and Brittney talking about?" He asked.

"Oh…uhmm…Glee." She said then looked around. "I've gotta go. See you later, Noah." She said then walked away quickly. She let out a breath of relief as she sat in her seat in class. After school she went to meet Santana and Brittney in the gym. She looked around and didn't see them. "Santana? Brittney?" She asked as the two came out with sneakers and a cheerleading uniform in they're hands. Sue was behind them.

"Well, superstar don't just stand there, go change." Sue said. Rachel nodded then grabbed the clothes and ran to the locker room.

She came back out and looked at the three women in front of her. "I don't know about this." She said.

"To late now, kid. Your one of mine now." Sue said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Okay. Let's see what you can do." Sue said. They did splits and toe touches and went over cheers. "Your good, Berry. To good for Schuester. You should consider doing this full time." She said. Rachel looked at her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester but I don't think so."

Sue shrugged. "Well that's just how Sue C's it." She said making the figure C with her hand then looked down at her watch. "Sorry girls. Gotta go. Make sure to watch Sue's Corner tonight." Sue said then walked out. Rachel smiled then looked back at Santana and Brittney.

"So when's the next game?" She asked. Brittney and Santana looked at each other. "Don't freak." Santana said. "But tomorrow." Brittney finished. "What!?" Rachel screeched. "You'll be okay." Santana said then patted her on the back. Rachel nodded then left.

The next night at the big game, Rachel was nervous. "I'm too nervous. I can't do it." She said to Santana and Britney.

[justamazing]

"Oh come on…be positive Rachel. You learned faster than any of us every could. You have the routine down. And you look completely hot in the outfit." Britney reassured.

Rachel self consciously smoothed out the material that was clinging to her body. She felt…exposed. Not herself. Why was she doing this again? She had no idea. "I feel sick to my stomach" Rachel explained, shaking with fear.

"It's the butterflies Rach. We all get them" Britney jumped in, setting a hand on her new friend's shoulder.

Santana smirked, looking her over "Puck is going to enjoy this so much." She was proud of her and Britney's work. They made gleek Rachel Berry actually look sexy. Her normal straight hair was curled at the ends, and her makeup made her even more beautiful then she was before. Santana nodded "Trust me."

"Why do you say that? Noah and I have nothing going on with one another. We just deal with one another for the sake of Glee" Rachel crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Partly to prove her point, partly to cover herself up. It was a failed effort though. The cheerleading outfit was showing every curve she had. It showed off her long, tan legs but all of her skirts usually did that.

"Ok, now just take a deep breath and watch us if you get lost. Ok Berry" Santana ordered, looking out at the bleachers. It was packed as it usually was. She watched as the guys entered onto the field. All the cheerleaders waved their pom poms and cheered as the guys got called off one by one. The football players all looked over to the cheerleaders and slowly almost all of them were shocked speechless.

"Is that-" One of them started.

"That's-" Another began after him.

"Rachel" Finn, Matt, Mike, and Puck all said in unison. Puck was shocked, while the rest of them all knew it was going to happen. "Well what the hell is she doing cheering" He asked, looking over to her every five seconds. She looked hot. Not that she didn't always look attractive to him. Ever since they'd been together, and then broken up he had these thoughts about her. Not always clean thoughts.

"She's taking Quinn's place" Mike said, nodding. "And damn, that girl knows how to work it." Puck scowled. He wondered if Tanaka would be pissed if he tackled one of his own team members to the ground.

Finn chuckled "I wonder what Britney would think about that."

"I think she'd be proud she made someone look hotter than herself" Mike argued.

Puck was ignoring them. His eyes were glued to Rachel. The image of her like she was would have him in the shower for an hour longer than he should be.

Rachel could feel his eyes on her, but she kept them strictly at the crowd. She waved her pom poms around, cheering for McKinley.

"Look at the look Puck is giving her" Britney yelled to Santana, over the cheering. Santana looked over to the guys and smirked .

"Yeah…this could totally work out" She said, more to herself then Britney.

Rachel jumped around, yelling your typical "Go McKinley" or "Yeah!" It all seemed very far fetched to her. She never thought she would ever be standing here as a cheerio, loving the thrill of it all. Loving the attention she was getting.

The cheerleaders all raved on about the guys as the game began. "G-O! Go! McKinley!" As the teams both fought for victory, the cheerios all yelled out their boyfriends names along with "Go!" or "You can do it" or some phrases with vulgar language. The crowd grew louder as Finn threw the ball to Puck. Puck caught it with such ease, he made it look easy. He ran 50 yards and scored the first touchdown.

Rachel jumped up and down happily with the rest of the girls, doing splits or cartwheels. It was crazy, and fun, and she vaguely wondered why she'd never done it before. "Go Puck" She heard herself scream. If only he was hers to claim.

Puck looked over to the cheerleaders and pointed to her. As if he'd done it for her. But this made no sense. They weren't together. Much to her dismay, they had decided not to even be friends after the break up. As he ran back to the group, Finn patted him on the back. Rachel smiled, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

By half time, McKinley was winning, 10-5. The cheerleaders were jumping around with each other, giggling and chattering it up. They did their next cheer, making the crowd go wild, and afterwards Rachel was high off of all of it.

Santana cleared her throat and casually pointed behind Rachel. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, until she felt big hands on her hips. She knew those hands.

"I, uh, like the outfit" Puck said huskily into her ear. It sent shivers up her spine. Not only was his breath hot on the side of her face, he was sweaty and the heat that was radiating off of him could be felt.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. "T-Thanks Noah. Nice Game" She said quickly. Puck smirked and nodded.

"Thanks. The whole you screaming my name thing fits you- stick with it" He suggested. "Puckerman would you hurry the hell up" Tanaka yelled. Puck smirked, and ran his hand up Rachel's side before pulling away, and jogging off. Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I am jealous, whore" Santana joked. Santana was joking with her? Laughing, and acting like a true friend would? Rachel smiled slightly.

She looked after where Puck had jogged "I have no idea what that was all about."

"That was about Puck wanting you so bad" Britney interjected, smiling widely.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and waved the pom poms some more. She could totally get used to this.

-----------

By the end of the night, McKinley won. 20-17. Santana, Britney, and Rachel were standing off to the side laughing and gushing.

"Mike was so cute, you guys" Britney squealed.

Santana laughed "Nah, my Matt!"

Rachel watched, amused. She smiled happily. She loved music. It was her dream. But with cheerleading she'd enjoyed it. She felt like she belonged.

"Ladies" She heard Puck's voice behind them. They were waiting for the guys to finish changing, and they finally did.

"Mmm, I will pay you a hell of a lot of money never to change out of that outfit ever again" Puck said happily, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders. She giggled, looking past him to Finn. Her eyes met two jealous ones staring right at her and Puck. She crossed her arms, and looked back at Puck.

"What do you say Rach" Santana asked. Santana just called her Rach, she thought happily.

Rachel looked at her new friend, confused. "About what?"

"Becoming a official cheerio" Britney said, practically begging.

"I-uh-yeah! I'll do it" Rachel caved. "Yes!" Puck said under his breath. "You need a ride Rachel" He asked, looking at her carefully.

"Yeah. Why? Are you offering" She asked.

"I sure am" Puck said, leading her towards his car. Before they could get far, Quinn stepped out with her hands on her hips.

"What. The. Hell" She growled.

Rachel backed up into Puck, and he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Quinn, you came" Finn said happily, headed towards his girlfriend.

Quinn scowled. "Yeah and I wish I hadn't. This freak thinks she can take my spot in cheerios. It's not fair and she's not even good. San, Brit why would you let her do this?!"

"It was our idea Quinn. Listen, your our friend, but we have to think about cheerleading now. You're pregnant and Rachel was our best bet" Santana snapped.

Quinn scowled, and moved her gaze to Rachel. "Oh, what, now you're a cheerleader who's dating a football player?"

"Yep. But don't be mad because you didn't score me. I just prefer brunettes" Puck said, smirking, leading Rachel past Quinn. Rachel sighed "Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Maybe you should! Don't listen to Quinn, she's a bitch. I saw you out there. You loved it. Maybe you can actually do something just because it's fun. Not because it'll help with your career" Puck said, helping her into his truck. As he walked around to his side and climbed in Rachel fidgeted with her hands.

"You know- When I was out there all I could hear was Brit calling Mike's name and San calling Matt's. And-I just wished I could have called yours. I mean, were you telling the truth when you told Quinn I was dating a football player or am I just highly confused" Puck rolled his eyes and kissed Rachel to make her shut up.

Rachel was caught off guard, but leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Puck pulled away smirking "I think you have your answer Rach. Now buckle up _cheerio_." Rachel smiled and buckled her seat belt. She felt great, and hoped it would stay that way.

**A/N: I have the brackets where she wrote and where I did. See, I told you we don't speak sports. XD we had to guess. So- what do you think? We were thinking if we get enough feedback on this then we'll keep it going, not just a one shot. Because I love writing Quinn as a hateful pregnant bitch. X]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys, to start, this story won't have puck and Rachel hot and cold, on and off. They are completely on. This story is about them trying to keep their relationship stable and Rachel trying to find out who she really is. And Quinn causing trouble, the poor pregnant girl x]. If you see the writing is different it's because both me and my best friend write this. **

**P.S- I'm still writing Maybe, It's Possible. This is just a side project.**

As the car pulled up to Rachel's house she looked to Puck and smiled. "So, are we back together?" She asked Puck with a smile. Puck looked at her and took in a deep breath.

"Rachel. If we're going to be back together I have to know, do you still like Finn?" He asked her. She looked at him and then leaned forward and kissed his softly.

"If I wanted Finn, I wouldn't be here with you right now." She assured him. He put his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her again. This time slowly, passionately, and in Rachel's words, "Hot." Rachel pulled away and giggled. She ran a hand through his Mohawk. Rachel looked back and saw that her dad's car wasn't there.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked with a smile.

Puck looked between her and the house.

"Why don't you go in and get changed. Let me go home and get changed and take a shower. I'll be back. I promise." He said. Rachel smiled.

"Okay." She said then he kissed her on the cheek. Rachel got out of the car and scurried into her house. She ran up to her room and got into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She was downstairs ordering some pizza and chicken wings when her door bell rang.

"Okay. Thank You. Bye." Rachel said then hung up the phone. She threw it on the couch and went to her door and opened it. "Hey." She greeted Puck with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." He said then pecked her on the lips. She giggled.

"I have food on the way." She said as he sat on her couch.

"I'm exhausted." He said to her. She grabbed a pillow and put it on the couch and patted it.

"Here. Lie down. I'll put on a movie and stay awake until the food gets here. I'll wake you up when it does and we'll eat. I called my dad's they had to go away on a emergency business trip. So you can stay here, if you want." Rachel said.

Puck smiled at her and took his shoe's off and lied on the pillow.

"Thanks Rach." He said to her. She smiled. "No problem." She said then grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and put it over him. She kissed his forehead and sat in the recliner watching TV for 40 minutes until the food got to the house. She got up out of her chair and paid the guy and put the food on the table. She went over to the couch where Puck was sleeping. She shook him slightly. "Noah. The foods here." She said. He groaned then opened his eyes.

"Mmm.." He moaned.

"Come on. I know your hungry." He sighed then got up and went over to the table with her. They ate and he looked at her sleepily again. She laughed. "Go back to sleep. I got this." She said then started to clear off the table. He nodded then went back over to the couch. She came back out and turned off the lights. He was still awake. "What are you doing up?" She asked sitting in a clear spot on the couch.

"Waiting for you." He whispered then reached up to put a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly.

He moved out a little bit making room for her on the couch. "Come lay with me." He said. She looked at him.

"I don't know…."

"Come on. We're laying down together, not making a baby." He said rolling his eyes. The last words struck him though. He did make a baby not with Rachel, but with Quinn. And he was never going to get to see his baby. Because he was a lima loser. He always was, and he always would be. Rachel laughed.

"Okay. Just let me lock the door." She said then got up and turned the lock on the door. She looked back and Puck and smiled. He was lying on her couch watching, "I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry." He chucked lightly at the scene. She went and lied next to him. She snuggled into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go to sleep." She whispered to him.  
"You first, beautiful." He said to her with a smile. "Fine." She mumbled then closed her eyes and easily fell asleep.

He laughed slightly when he heard the soft snores coming from her side. He looked over and just watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"I've got to tell her." He thought to himself as his fingers traced the outline of her face.

'I've got to tell her a couple of things. About Quinn and the baby. And that I love her. With all my heart.' He thought again. He soon fell asleep too. He woke up to the loud thunder crashing outside of the house. He looked over to Rachel who was still asleep.

'Who can sleep through a storm like this?' He asked himself then turned on the TV to the whether channel to see what the whether would be like.

"And we advise not to leave your homes. Flash flooding will be bad, and potentially dangerous." The news caster said. Puck sighed, then looked over to Rachel and smiled.

'Maybe I could stay here again.' He thought to himself.

Rachel's house phone rang and he shook her. "Rach. Baby. The phone is ringing." He said. She groaned then took the phone from him.

"Hello?" She answered groggily. "Hey daddy." She sighed. "Yeah? Okay. No, I'll be fine. I have a friend here. Okay. I love you too. Bye." She said then hung up the phone. She looked to Puck.

"Your staying here again." She mumbled. "My dad's can't come home." She said then shut her eyes as there was a knock on her door. Puck sighed then left the sleeping girl alone and answered her door. He opened it to see the whole Glee club, Finn and Quinn included standing at the door.

"Uh. Hey guys." They all piled in.

"The roads are terrible. We were on our way to come get your guys for emergency Glee rehearsal but no one's going anywhere." Kurt explained as Artie rolled in.

[just amazing]

"It's a storm…we're not even going to be able to hear ourselves over the thunder" Puck said, as if it were obvious.

"Good. Point" Kurt said, like the idea was just coming to him. Puck smacked himself in the face and shook his head. Quinn looked over to the couch then back at Puck.

"What were you doing here anyway? Did you two have sex or something" Quinn snapped, with her arms crossed. Although she was trying to sound snotty and convincing, her woods came out sad and slow. She didn't want Puck sleeping with Rachel Berry. Especially since her got her pregnant. Just because she didn't want him trying to help her take care of the baby didn't mean she didn't care.

Puck put a fake smile on his face "You know it." He was turned away from the couch, so he didn't see the flying pillow that hit him. "Ow" He winced, looking over to the couch. Rachel was giving him a hard look. He gave her an 'I'm sorry' look, then turned back to Quinn. "No Quinn, I just stayed over last night because I was exhausted. No sex was involved" He said without any emotion. Rachel giggled from the couch and stood up.

"Hey guys" She said happily.

Santana's eyes were roaming the house "You live here?! Seriously, Rach?"

Rachel looked at Santana carefully "Is that a good thing?"

"It's an excellent thing! I'm going to come over here all the time now just to watch that amazing TV over there" Santana gushed, pulling Britney over to the plasma screen.

"Well then I guess that makes today a chill out day" Mike said, following his girlfriend. Puck groaned. He was stuck in a house with two people he really didn't want to be around, and Santana. Ugh.

Artie and Tina made there way to the rest of the group. Rachel made her way to the three remaining people near the door. "Hello Finn. Quinn" Rachel greeted, as politely as possible. Puck eyed her closely as she greeted Finn. He was looking for any trace of affection, because if he found any he was going to drop the relationship right there. He couldn't seem to see anything so he smirked contently, and looked at the couple before him.

"Hey Rach. You were great last night, by the way" Finn said, smiling. _Now that one, that one might cause a problem _Puck thought, seeing the goofy smile of Finn's face. Quinn simply scoffed by his side and looked out the window.

"Problem Q" Puck taunted, glaring at her. She was being a bitch to his girlfriend, and she called him a lima loser and deemed him unworthy of being a good father. It was probably for the better any way. He didn't need some little Quinn bugging him all day. He could say that, but he would be lying. He wanted to be a part of that babies life more than he wanted sex and that was a hell of a lot.

"Not at all Puck" She said through clenched teeth, pushing past him and Rachel.

"Uh-sorry" Finn apologized for his girlfriends behavior and followed her. Rachel sighed and set her head on Puck's shoulder.

"If I knew things were going to be this difficult I wouldn't have agreed to become a cheerio" She said exasperatedly. Puck smiled warmly, and ran a hand up and down her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Don't let Quinn get you down. She's got a problem with always wanting things to go her way" He said, placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"I don't know Noah, maybe I should just tell Santana and Britney I can't-" Puck covered her mouth with his hand.

"Finish that sentence and I will hurt you" He said, joking obviously. "Rach, you deserve to have fun once in a while. Quinn needs to step out of the spotlight for one second. Besides it's just her raging hormones talking" He told her.

Rachel looked up at him and sighed deeply "Your not to be trusted, you just want to see me in the skirt."

Puck grinned "Well maybe that's so, but I do want to see you happy. So I am to be trusted." Rachel smiled, and turn around so she was standing in front of Puck rather than at his side.

"You are a great boyfriend" She said, setting her hands on his shoulders.

Puck nodded "Yep, I know." Rachel rolled her eyes, and hit him gently. "Oh! Ow! It hurts, damn, it hurts" He joked around. "I think I need a nurse" He said looking at her suggestively.

"Ok, I'll take you to Mrs. Schuester" Rachel said, smiling. Puck made a disgusted face.

"You know what…I think all I need is a kiss after all" He added, shrugging. She laughed and leaned in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Better" She asked softly.

"Yep, I think that did the trick" He mumbled.

"You can either stop sucking each other's pretty faces or go get a room. Either way, we don't care" Kurt said, in his usual happy tone.

Rachel laughed. "I don't think so Kurt." She said smiling. Puck looked at her.

"Why? That's mean. You are a mean, mean person." Puck said smirking then kissing her on the head. Finn who was sitting watching all of this sat with a horrified look on his face.

"Rachel. Can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" He asked. Rachel looked from Puck to Finn.

"Sure." She said then walked out with Finn to the kitchen. He looked at her intensely. She shook off the look and rubbed her arms for warmth of the coldness that had now taken over her out of the blue.

"What's up?" She asked. He looked at her, dead in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with Puck?" He asked, spitting out Puck's name like it was poison or disgusting. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm with Puck because I like him. And he likes me. And he actually treats me with respect. Not something you know a lot about right, Finn Robert?" She asked. Finn scowled.

"I thought you were over that, Rachel."

"You thought wrong. And this conversation is over." She said then walked out. She went back over to Puck and sat on his lap.

"You know I really like you, right?" She asked. He looked at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course." He said then kissed her lightly. Finn came back and sat next to Quinn. Rachel smiled to Puck with Quinn and Finn staring at them with hate. Kurt came out from the bathroom which happened to be next to the kitchen and looked at Finn and scowled.

"I think it's secret time." Kurt said clapping his hands. The whole gang looked up to him.

"Let's start with Puck and Finn." Kurt said. Rachel looked confused. Quinn swallowed hard.

"Puck. Did you know that Finn just tried to steal your girlfriend?" Kurt asked looking at Finn with hard eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: [Courtney]Hey guys. We love you for reviewing (: It's always great to sign on and see new reviews and author/story alerts. [Alexa] Yeah. I don't have that problem but anyway...We just wanted to thank you for all the reviews and don't stop. It would piss Puck off. [Courtney] Oh and p.s-we don't care much for Quinn. [Alexa] Yeah you'll see that later on. [Courtney] Ok enough babbling from the idiots. Enjoy this chapter ;) [Alexa] WAIT WAIT!! I'm not done blabbering yet. [Courtney] …? [Alexa] Enjoy the chapter. Okay. Now I'm done.**

"Finn what" Puck and Quinn yelled at the same time. Rachel took this time to slide off of Puck's lap and tried to tip tow away.

"Uh, no you don't. Get over here Berry" Puck demanded, pointing back to his lap. Rachel sighed and shuffled over to her boyfriend, being pulled back onto his legs. Puck gently grabbed Rachel's chin and made her look at him. "What did Finn do to you in the kitchen?"

Rachel pulled her face to herself "Noah, really, it's not like he raped me. We were just talking."

"About how Puck isn't good enough for you" Kurt asked, shooting daggers at Finn. Rachel sighed and set her head on Puck's shoulder as he comfortingly rubbed gentle circles on her back using his thumb.

"Really Finn? You're trying to take my girlfriend from me?! That's kind of shallow don't you think" Puck growled, fuming. He wouldn't let himself get out of control though. He was with Rachel and he was in Rachel's house. _I'll just wait until football practice on Monday. _He looked hard at Finn, daring him to answer.

"All I said was that she should get over the whole me choosing Quinn over her-" Finn started. Puck gently moved Rachel to his side, and stood up. "Don't even finish that sentence Finn! You know before I got with Rachel, I thought you were stupid for not picking her. But I get it, Quinn's pregnant. Then I wanted to punch you for treating Rachel with such disrespect. Now that I'm with her, there is nothing stopping me from beating your ass!"

"Mhm" Mercedes encouraged, nodding.

Finn stood up too, getting face to face with Puck. "You know what Puck, I've been so sick of your bull! You used to throw slushies at Rachel, and egg her house! Sometimes you even egged HER and now here you are acting like her hero? Who are you to threaten me for 'hurting Rachel's feelings' when you used to do it too!"

Quinn stood up, glaring at Finn. "You know I'm standing right here. If you're going to fight at least have the decency to fight over me Finn!"

Rachel shook her head and jumped from the couch, running up her stairs. She refused to watch this. She hated Finn so much. Puck watched her leave and gritted his teeth.

"Leave Finn. Take Quinn home. I don't even care if it's a storm. Just get out" He demanded.

Finn looked around the room, at all the angry faces and sighed. He wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders but she pulled away. "I am not driving home with you in a storm. We're both angry, it's dangerous on the roads and I'm pregnant. No way in hell."

Finn nodded, and looked down at the ground, leaving Rachel's house.

Puck was about to go upstairs to Rachel's room when Quinn nudged him, and pointed towards the kitchen. He groaned internally and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Yeah" He asked, really not interested in whatever she was about to say.

"Do you want me to die? Kill your own child? Really Puck" She snapped, softly so no one would hear.

Puck shrugged "Well it's kind of hard remembering I knocked you up when you play your game so well, isn't it?"

"Oh screw you Puck. I'm just saying. You said you want to be a part of the babies life and-" She was cut off.

"But I'm a lima loser right Quinn? I'm always going to be a lima loser and I'm not decent enough to raise a baby. So that line doesn't really work" He muttered angrily.

Quinn shook her head, and walked back into the living room. Little did they know, someone was listening the whole time.

* * *

Kurt looked to the stairs. "I'm going to go check on Rach" He said, before charging up the stairs. He knocked softly on her door.

"Come in" Rachel called from her bed. She was laying on her stomach, staring at her pillow. Kurt walked in and smiled "Hey. Are you ok?"

"It's not that I like Finn. Because I don't. I haven't liked Finn for a while. It's the fact that he thinks he owns me" Rachel explained, sitting up.

Kurt nodded, and sat down next to her "I know." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Mercedes ran into the room, breathing heavily. "You guys will never guess what I heard Puck and Quinn talking about. She said that…"

Puck materialized out of no where and covered Mercedes' mouth "Her and Finn are actually naming the baby drizzle. Poor kid, eh? Mercedes…It was going to be a surprise." He looked at her with a pleading look. He removed his hand and Mercedes nodded.

"Right, ma bad" She said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed, standing up. "Let's go Mercedes. Let's give these love birds their privacy."

"Mercedes…keep it a secret ok? Quinn doesn't want anyone to know" He begged. _He_ didn't want anyone to know. A while ago he would have been all over the idea but now he was with Rachel and it would kill her.

Mercedes nodded, giving him her promise. He sat down next to Rachel and set his hand on her lower back.

"What was that all about" She asked, looking at him curiously.

[babyitstruexo]

"What was what about?" Puck asked nervously. Rachel eyed him.

"You and Mercedes." She said to him lying down on her pillow. Puck lied down next to her and put a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"It was nothing. Honest." He said. Rachel nodded.

"Okay. If you say so." She said as she lied her head down on his chest. He started running his hands up and down her back. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Noah?" She asked him. He had his eyes closed, tired from everything that just went on and the fact that he had spent most of the night watching Rachel sleep, didn't help either.

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily. She smiled slightly at the sight in front of her. She shook her head and put it back down on his chest.

"Nothing. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

Mercedes stood on Rachel's back deck pacing back and forth biting her finger nail trying not to look nervous. Which didn't work. Tina came out and looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"M-m-ercedes. A-are you o-okay?" Tina asked. Mercedes looked at her.

"Girl. Yeah, I'm fine. Why you asking. I'm not tripping. What are you talking about?" She asked. Tina shook her head.

"O-o-kay. D-do you want to t-talk?"

"About what?! That Quinn is carrying Puck's baby instead of Finn's? Dang!" Mercedes spit out accidentally, then scolded herself. Tina's eyes widened.

"W-what?!" She asked. Mercedes took a step closer.

"Okay. One you can't tell anyone. Two, Puck and Finn have baby mama drama. Quinn slept with Puck and lied to Finn. The baby is Puck's. And unless you want Puck the he-man version to sit on us, keep your mouth closed!" Mercedes said.

Tina nodded. She didn't want to be sat on. Not in the least. And as Mercedes said, she would just have to keep her mouth shut. Mercedes nodded then went back into the house. She took in a deep breath and walked up to Rachel's room. She peeked in and saw that Puck was sleeping. She just hoped that when she told Puck, that he wouldn't sit on her. He-man style. She walked out and went back downstairs to the living room. Kurt looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Boy! Yes. Will everyone stop asking?!" Mercedes said loudly. Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Mike, Matt and Artie looked to her.

"What are ya'll looking at. I'll take you to the carpet.' She said to them rolling her eyes. She really didn't want Quinn and the cheerleaders to go ballistic on her, but she had a feeling He-Man Puck was worse. Way worse.

* * *

Puck awoke an hour later with Rachel lying on his chest. He looked down and smiled. His life was finally going right. He had glee, football, friends, and most of all Rachel. The one thing he didn't have though, was his daughter. And that other then Rachel was the thing he wanted more then anything in the world. He thought about what Quinn had said to him, well a few things.

_You're just a lima loser._

_Do you really want your baby to die?_

Was he just a lima loser? Was he really going to stay in Lima the rest of his life, and make nothing of himself? He wasn't a lima loser. His dad was a Lima loser. And he wasn't going to be anything like him. He didn't want his little girl to die. He wanted to see her. And he wanted to be a dad to her, if Quinn would give him a chance. But she wouldn't. She thought that she was to good for him. But it wasn't true. He was to good for her. He sighed as he looked down at Rachel, who was sleeping soundly. He had to tell her. Just not yet. But, if it came out before she had any idea, she would break up with him for sure. And he didn't want that. He couldn't live with himself if that happened. He cared about her. A lot. More then Finn ever could or ever did, but if this happened then he could never forgive himself for loosing the best thing that ever happened to him. He reached up and started to play with her hair. She groaned as she started to twist and turn in his arms until her knee wound up in a very uncomfortable place. He yelped in pain making Rachel jump up. She put more weight on her knee and looked at him, not realizing where her knee was. She watched as his face scrunched in pain.

"What's the matter?! Are you okay?" She asked leaning over putting even more weight on her knee then Puck thought humanly possible.

"Rachel. Knee." He said to her, through his teeth. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." She said quickly taking her knee away. He groaned out of the pain that was still there.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. He looked at her and smirked.

"Kiss it and make it better?" He asked innocently. Rachel looked down blushing.

"I uhh…" She said. He smiled softly.

"I was just kidding." He said as she climbed on top of him carefully, straddling him.

"But…what if I don't want you to be joking?" She asked setting her hands on either side of his head holding herself up. He smiled up at her as she brought her lips down to settle against his. He smiled into the kiss as her lips starting moving in sync with his slowly. But as time progressed the kiss got more heated and passionate. He flipped them over so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, leaving little bite marks as he went. He lifted her shirt off of her body and kissed his way down her stomach. He was about to pull on the draw string to her pants when someone came into the room.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Someone asked. Puck jumped away from Rachel worried it was her fathers, but looked back and saw Quinn.

[just amazing]

"Oh…It's you" He said, sitting back down on the bed. He looked down and shook his head at Rachel scrambling on the floor trying to find her shirt.

Puck gently grabbed Rachel's shoulder, and pointed to the other side of the room with his free hand "Over there babe."

Rachel pulled her arm to herself, glaring at him over her shoulder, and rushed to grab her shirt. As she was pulling her shirt over her head, Quinn scoffed.

"Well don't stop on my account. It's about time someone should want you" She snapped, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Rachel was taken aback, and hurt by Quinn's comment. She was just minding her own business when Quinn walked into _her_ room unannounced. She had no right to be nasty.

Puck jumped from the bed, nearing Quinn. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I don't give a shit if Finn hurts your feelings or whatever, you can't talk to Rachel like that. She may let you walk all over her but you're a fucking idiot if you think I will. You're not better than her, Quinn. In fact, your not better than anyone."

"I'm having _your _baby Puck" Quinn growled, under her breath.

Puck shrugged, walking backwards towards Rachel's room again "I don't care anymore." He shook his head at her before turning around and walking back into the room. He raised an eyebrow as Rachel was facing away from him organizing the top of her dresser.

"Wha-" Puck was about to ask what in god's name she was doing-since her dresser(and everything else in her room) was perfectly organized already-until he heard her sniffle. He saw her lift her hand to wipe at her eyes and a heat rose inside of him. The kind of heat that came over him only when he was fuming. Quinn had made his girlfriend cry. If Quinn wasn't pregnant with his child, or a girl for that matter, he'd kick her ass. He walked up to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, setting his chin on her shoulder. He absolutely hated when she was upset. It always brought him down. "Don't cry. She's not worth it" He whispered delicately in her ear.

Rachel let out a sob, and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't cry in front of people. Especially not Puck. Even though they were dating she felt weird letting herself be so vulnerable in front of him. People thought she was a strong girl who could stand against anything and she liked it that way.

"Hey" He scolded softly, turning her around to face him. He gently grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "She's just angry that Finn wants you, when he should want her."

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

Puck set his hand on this side of her face, wiping her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. "I can have Mercedes take her to the carpet if you want."

Rachel giggled slightly and shook her head "You're ridiculous."

"I know" He said softly. Rachel smiled and set her head on Puck's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He ran his hands up and down her back. He was falling for Rachel Berry.

**I'll make Quinn seem more human next time, jeez. And I like Tina better when she's actually stuttering. So she stutters for real in this. And for those of you still wondering 'why are they together all ready, it just started.' This story is about Rachel and Puck's relationship trying to stay strong and Rachel trying to find out who she is. So yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know. The rules say you can't do this, and you can't have a just authors note as a chapter. So I added something after this for your enjoyment and it has nothing to do with Long Way Down: Now here is the real message. For those of you who had so much feedback on this story, thank you so so so much. It always makes me so happy to write for you guys. I just don't think I can write this story all by myself. I was writing this with my best friend…or ex best friend I guess. And it hurts me to think about her. But I really do want to continue this story. Honest. So…here's what I'm going to do. If anyone would like to co write this story with me, PM me and let me know and you got it. Because I love meeting new people and I love when you guys read my stuff. So if anyone would like to co write with me, please just let me know. (:**

**Now enjoy my randomness[ SPOILERS FOR JOURNEY!]:**

There once was a girl named Rachel Berry.

She was brunette.

She was pretty.

Everyone threw slushies at her.

There once was a bad ass named Noah Puckerman.

He had a Mohawk.

He impregnated his best friends girlfriend.

He felt no remorse towards his actions.

He saw Rachel was a Jew.

He wanted in her pants.

He failed miserably.

He tries to make out with her again many episodes later.

He fails…again.

He sings a song about his unborn baby.

He makes his baby momma cry.

REGIONALS!

They don't win. [which believe me I will be writing a one shot about.]

Baby Momma has the baby.

They name her Beth.

Rachel's biological mother kidnaps the baby for her own WICKED means. [haha .get it. Idina Menzel. Wicked….screw you guys XD]

The next season comes around.

Rachel wants Puck.

Rachel is with Finn.

Rachel leaves Finn for Puck.

THE END!


	5. Chapter 5

Mkay. Hey guys. So…this story is not going to be finished. Not by me anyway. I am letting '.Lamb continue this. Her profile link is here:

.net/u/1594720/The_Lions_Only_Lamb

ok fanfic won't let me put the full link in but i think you know how to get there. XD

This does NOT mean I'm done writing completely. I am finishing up maybe it's possible, and then I have a new story. My new story I think I'll update more because I kinda love my plot. And because I know now to try to stay in character more and not jump into things.

I have band coming up next week from 8 in the morning to 6 at night…. Umm yeah not looking forward to that. I'll live though, but it'll be hard to type a lot. I will try to finish MIP before then so probably a chapter a day [I can hope.]

But yes, if you want to finish reading Long Way Down, go to her page. She's a really good writer, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed.


End file.
